


a surprise visit

by daisy_chains



Series: of rheged, of gwynned [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Marisse, Annis is sure, has some sort of telepathic powers.





	a surprise visit

Marisse, Annis is sure, has some sort of telepathic powers. She must, because how could she appear just when she needs her most, bursting into the council chambers unannounced where Annis faces down vicious nobles, taking advantage of their bedridden king’s injury to test their new queen. 

“Sister!” Marisse ignores the indignant squawking of the councilmembers in favor of striding straight toward Annis and embracing her. 

“Marisse, what are you doing here?” Annis isn’t surprised when her question is brushed aside, really. She knows better than to ask, but for the sake of appearances she does so anyway. 

“So, I heard His Highness had a bit of an accident” her sister says instead, knowing full well that Carleon’s only been injured for two days and that there is no possible way for those in Rheged to know that already. “Decided to pop by, play fill-in so my favorite older sister could pull on the kingly trousers.” 

“I am your only older sister,” comes the automatic response. Annis bites back laughter at the sight of the council’s dropped jaws. Deciding she’s had enough of their continuous questioning and poorly concealed condescension, she nods. “But you’re welcome to sit in my place.”

Marisse doesn’t bother to hide her laughter as Annis shifts from her seat into the king’s, dropping onto the newly vacated seat. The nobles’ reactions, Annis will admit, are quite funny. 

“Shall we continue?” She asks in favor of joining in her sister’s laughter. There’ll be time for that later, she’s sure. “If you can manage to lift your jaws off the ground, that is.”


End file.
